User talk:Sabri Piccard
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! A couple of notes too. I'm not sure that your Star Trek Museum Of Science page is quite entirely the kind of article suited for Memory Alpha, at least, not the way it is written. It currently reads as advertising for Second Life and nothing more. Secondly, when uploading images, please make sure that you actually follow the directions on the image upload page and properly cite the, list a license, and categorize them appropriately. Thirdly, when uploading images, please do not upload over other images unless your plan is to replace the image with an equally appropriate image. For example, you uploaded an in-game screenshot from Second Life over top of an image from an episode of the TV series at File:Astrometrics.jpg. This is not such a good thing, as I'm sure that you can imagine. -- Sulfur 18:14, 27 June 2007 (UTC) : A response would be much appreciated, either below or at talk:Star Trek Museum Of Science. --Alan 18:51, 27 June 2007 (UTC) A newbie thanks you for all your comments :) Thank you for all your comments - I will work on your suggestions and re-write it in a more appropriate style (and re-name all my image files!). For your information, I do not work for Second Life nor am I associatd with Linden Labs - I am just a simple Trekker and SL player who's enjoyed my Trek experience in SL and am confident that there are many Trekkers out there who would like to know about or see that for experience themselves. Apologies if my enthusiasm sounded too much like shameless promotion ;) : So is this officially endorsed by Paramount or simply a fan-based mechanism, much as Memory Alpha itself is? --Alan 19:22, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::The images do not need renaming. They do, however, require proper citations and disclaimers. :) -- Sulfur 19:22, 27 June 2007 (UTC) No, this Museum is not officially endorsed by Paramount. It's the work of a small group of Trek fans in SL who wanted something in SL that was more science and education oriented, and more 'public friendly' rather than the exclusive Trek role-playing game groups popular there. Everything done there is out of their own pockets (primarily renting the 'land' and 'buying' objects to exhibit), and no one is charged anything to visit the museum, neither does it 'sell' anything. I understand that Paramount are building their own sim in SL, but that hasn't emerged yet and the museum is not linked to it in any way (though we have had a couple of informal chats with the builders giving them ideas on how it should look and feel). S : So, simply put, this is fan gaming? --Alan 22:48, 27 June 2007 (UTC) No, it's not quite 'gaming', not in the sense that you have a pre-determined goal to accomplish, 'points' to accumulate or need to shoot people! It's basically a space online where you get to build and make whatever you want, and share it with other people. Like a website, only with 3d-objects, sounds, video, motion and you get to move around in it like a person and you get to meet your website's visitors, get to talk to them. Perhaps a bit like Star Trek Online, only you don't need to shoot or stun anyone :) Drop by and pay us a visit - you won't regret it. By the way, I've reworked the text so that it doesn't sound (so 'shameless self- promotion';). I used the article here on the Star Trek Experience as a guide (closest thing I could find that is similar to my entry). Please tell me if this text meets the required standards and what further work I might need on it. Sabri Piccard 23:03, 27 June 2007 (UTC) : Well, this isn't really my area of administrative expertise, but basically what I am getting at here, is that because it is "fan made" it really doesn't qualify for its own article here on MA, as it falls outside the scope of what this site is currently collecting. While we do recognize some "fan based material" of varying calibers (see fan fiction, and links within), but ultimately our primary goal is to endorse official information and products, whereas the type of article you are creating is more in league with the goals of the Star Trek Expanded Universe wiki. Not to say there isn't room for this to somehow be incorporated, at a smaller scale, into Fan fiction websites or something. --Alan 23:26, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Oh, ok. I'm happy with any decision you chaps make on this. While there are virtually (no pun intended!) thousands of Trek fans in Second Life right now, I do appreciate it is not quite mainstream yet (let alone canon). Thanks for considering anyway :) Sabri Piccard 23:37, 27 June 2007 (UTC)